1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera with a powered zoom lens, and more particularly to a camera with mid-exposure zooming function, i.e., a camera having a zooming function which is operable during exposures.
2. Description of Related Art
Mid-exposure zooming is a photographing technique whereby focal length is intentionally changed during the period of an exposure so as to provide the particular effect of representing a sense of movement by utilizing the mechanism of variable focal length which is characteristic of the zoom lens. In general, the pictures taken by the mid-exposure zooming have a flow of an image due to the focal length change during exposure.
This mid-exposure zooming operation is carried out during the time of exposure, and so its results depend on the shutter-releasing timing, the preset shutter speed, the manual adjustment of the zooming speed, and so on.
Thus, this operation relies on the "skilled-technique" (or the "intuition") of the user.
In a camera having a powered zoom lens, i.e., a zoom lens using a driving power for the zooming operation, such a mid-exposure zooming operation may be carried out with relative ease, but the camera is not designed to perform the exposure and the zooming operations in coordination. Therefore, skilled technique is needed on the part of the user for releasing the shutter while simultaneously manipulating the powered zoom switch so it turns ON. Consequently, using this type of camera is only slightly more convenient than using the type of camera having a manual mode zooming function.